leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EpicNoob
Welcome! I'm not Sam but I'll do my best to answer the questions you left on his talk page. Regarding signatures: you do not need to make a custom signature, the signature created via the 4 tildes is perfectly fine and used by many editors on the wiki. When it comes to where to contribute just look around and if you see something out of place or have additional information to add then fix it or add it respectively. Badges are just a for fun thing, some editors (myself included) disabled the showing of badges on their user page as they serve no real purpose. Regarding your "Should I memorize them and learn everything by heart, or will these things just come?" the best way to learn things, imo, is through practice. An important thing to remember is that this is a wiki and if you mess something up accidentally someone will always be there to fix it and hopefully tell you what you did wrong. If you ever need any help you can always contact me via my talk page. 00:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Regarding practicing, the best place to practice is on your own sandbox. You can create one here: User:EpicNoob/Sandbox. You can disable badges by going into your preferences and going into the misc tab and checking the box that says "don't show points, badges and ranking in my profile page," this will not only hide the badges on your profile page but will also disable badges from popping up when you earn them. Regarding your "My contributions," it will not update on itself, the link that is in that section does track every contribution you made though, I don't have a my contributions section so I wouldn't know what to put in it outside of that. :Thank you for the compliment on my profile page! My win pictures are pictures I cropped using paint and uploaded via , the champion icons you can add to your profile by adding the champion square files using this format where X=champion name. You can add a champion checklist to your page with the template found here: Template:Checklist_champions. The reason your name came up was indeed another template, one that I added myself, , I use though so that unregistered people see visitor instead of USERNAME . Sadly you cannot add someone as a friend on the wiki, the part on my user page regarding friending refers to friend requests ingame. :I wish there was somewhere that you could get a mentor, but sadly there is not. One amazing place where you can get a lot of help is http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Contents and the rest of the mediawiki.org site, also I'm always here in case you have more questions : P. Also, using edit summaries isn't a problem, even though a lot of people don't because it's much easier not to. 00:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Forgot to mention something else, with things like my champion icons and checklist you can always press the edit button, then press the Source Code button (if you're not using source code by default) to see how they're on my page which you can then copy+paste onto your page and then modify them to your preference. 01:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can also get help by joining the chat of the wiki, everyone is welcomed. 01:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course I would accept your friend request. To always use source code go into your preferences and go to the editing tab and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editor." Regarding your chat issue, I don't think I can help you since the chat is out of my hands. I also use google chrome, but my chat works fine. You can always use the contact wikia via the page since the chat is made by them. Regarding templates, no one owns templates so you can use whatever template you want as long as it's within reason. 02:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :To respond to your message, try using a different browser for chat, I use Chrome and the Chat doesn't work, so I use Firefox for that only. Also, you will still need to use the four tildes to place your signature. 03:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello Hey, I'd love to play some games with you. I see you have maokai. He is a perfect candidate for my heal-poke method. Add me when you can, and play some games with me =D. >_< Demise101 >_< 22:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Heal poke Heal poke is a high-ended 5v5 premade strategy. It is where champions on one team use their long-range harrasment method while through heals on the enemy team before teamfights. This method gets your team an advantage in teamfights. Also, I can't see your messages for some reason. >_< Demise101 >_< 22:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) yea, I can play him, but he is an instinct character for me. Also, can you check if your messages are appearing properly on my talkpage? cus I can only see them threough revisions. >_< Demise101 >_< 23:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, I can't see your text STILL. Anyways, if you want to talk, I am on chat a lot. Come around sometime! >_< Demise101 >_< 23:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) weiiirrdd.....I can't see it, but I can read it in the history log.....anyways, the thingy Im writing to you on is a talk page. The chat I was mentioning is to the right side, and its live(a chatroom). >_< Demise101 >_< 22:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :) Chat doesn't work for me either on library computer >_< Demise101 >_< 22:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I SEEE IT!!!! whatever you just did, worked. Also, it was just you ^_^ >_< Demise101 >_< 23:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Its my chinese frostfire annie skin ^_^. Also, you can get to chat with your own computer, or try a different browser. Or wait a few minutes and see if it loads (use F5 to refresh)/ >_< Demise101 >_< 23:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------- Umm about the giveaway, thanks very much :) I'm flattered :D I just wrote what I felt :3 Now, I didn't receive any email from the wikia :S My email is: slayer.20@hotmail.com I think I have assigned this one om my account here. Do you mind resending the mail at this account I gave you? I posted this on the giveaway site, but I wanted to make sure you see it :P Didn't want for the offer to expire because of me being too late >_< Thanks~ :D --Midnight Sun 10:54, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Midnight Sun How to Sup Joe. It's Jamie. this blog should pretty much tell you how to do it. If you still don't get it , ask me and I'll show you. or I can make one for you :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Heading Here Hmm. First off, I'm sorry about the whole not being able to be in the wiki chat thing, I was starting to enjoy you being there. Secondly, the "picture" of my yordle self is a drawing Teemo did because someone broke our camera. No it wasnt me. Ok maybe it was. Yeah, yeah it was me. I did it on accident, though. I'm not the best with electronics... Err. What was I... Oh yeah! http://dl.dropbox.com/u/40168304/Moon.jpg He's actually a really good artist, it's about as accurate as can be. By the way, I havent said anything about my profile other than in the chat, how did you know I'm updating it regularly now? Oh it's not nice to end a talk page thingy with a questions, is it? Ah well. Teemo's Eternal Love - Moon 04:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) SO good :3 I'm doin fine, thanks. I'm a bit miffed that my chat isn't working, and I can't play lol for a month, but I'm trying to keep a positive attitude and not take my anger out on our poor anons. >_< Demise101>_< 22:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I AM Interesting (T_T) >_< Demise101>_< 22:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh....lets see. I'm 9, I'm a mod, I enjoy banning things. I am the leader of Team Tibbers, I like helping people, especially new wiki users. I like kittens, and sweets. Oh, and among other things, I like playing support and don't rage.Hope this gives you a bit of info :3 >_< Demise101>_< 22:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks X3 I was wondering why the blocks of text kept getting bigger. >_< Demise101>_< 22:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Funny-pictures-kitten-offers-to-help-sad-friend.jpg. That is all. <3 >_< Demise101>_< 03:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I can't believe YOU are 19! :3 thats right, I went there. >_< Demise101>_< 01:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC)g Nominations Hi. You should go vote on the other 4 nominations that we have right now =] 01:29, 9/23/2011 :Well you should start of with getting to know the community (Take place in forums, nominations, discussion) and learning about templates. After that you could start reporting vandalism (the link is on the community messages). Once you find vandalism, you have a good chance of getting rollback, once you double the amount of vandalism you report/find and report bad comments to a mod+ then you have a good chance at becoming a mod. I hope this helps :) Also I am one of the nominations for admin, then James for mod, Demise for admin, and TehAnon for admin. =] 01:37, 9/23/2011 ::Thanks so much! I am very happy and now I am so busy :P 02:42, 9/23/2011 Jumping the gun I'm not an admin yet XD Also, I suggest that you make a custom sig, by copypasting what you have now to User:EpicNoob/sig and use in 02:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : More detailed description: User:TehAnonymous/Sandbox A little gift for you X3 http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Demise101/Editor101-_Source_Code_Basics Enjoy, and spread the word. I have 2 blogs atm, the one about anti-vandalism and one for source code. And good, learning a bit of source code is really useful :D Demise New Skin Sadly, Mr. Epic, I do not entirely like the Superhero skin. It's kinda... Okay, to be honest, I hate it. It looks like a huge waste of money and time on their part, they should've stopped at Cottontail, which is the only skin he should have. I wouldn't use it even if it was given to me for free. EDIT: I'm such a failure, forgot my own sig. Teemo's Eternal Love - Moon 15:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) YO dude! Whassup dude. It's Jamie from TFOL. Listen, I just started playing league of legends yesterday and I tried Ashe. She sucks -_-". I'm saving up for Ryze! My ingame user name is '''Ji Robinson'. Hopefully we can be online friends and take down nexus's together! See ya around and have a wonderful christmas eve! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 19:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh yeah. Forgot about your...erm... current predicament . All I can say is, when you get your own pad, save up for a desktop :) BTW, Yeah, lol wiki is a pretty rad community ^.^ Whaddya think of the increased bot roster? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:10, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :BTW, I'm at the library! ^.^ --[[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 00:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Sup Epic! Glad to see your computer is up and runnin! I might see you on saturday if you decide to come ^.^ Things are goin good for me so far :) Can u play league of legends on your laptop? :D 02:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC)